The Legends Of Hyrule
by Lovewarriors
Summary: Legends of Hyrule from all games. Shows the links in between the games and explains puzzling events. Rate and Suscribe.


**The Legends Of Hyrule. YES! I AM A ZELDA FAN TOO! BTW: I made a mistake and posted this early, so the chapter may not be complete. If there are some part where you're like "Whaaaaaaaaaaat? What happened, you only gave a sentence to describe like an entire event?" Well, after the history of Hyrule, I am planning to post (one per chapter) each species history. I will then delve deeply into their history, whereas here, I will only tell you a general aspect.**

**PS: Did you guys hear about the new LOZ game? It is called The Skyward Sword. Check out a link on my profile for a preview. The link is called ZELDA under preview videos.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Creation

In the days before days, the goddesses; Farore, goddess of courage; Nayru, the goddess of wisdom; and Dinn, the goddess of power, created seven mighty races. The Zoras, the Gorons, the Minish, the Deku, the Interlopers, the Koriki and the Oocaa. These species were all created in the realm of the gods; the Sacred Realm.  
All was well for a time, and the species took up their respective mantles. The Zoras found water and made it their home, but not all agreed; some fancied the ocean, and evolved into more brutal forms, whereas other Zoras took to the rivers and developed a more human shape. The Gorons took to the mountains and rocks. They chose an especial mountain to be their capital because of it's popularity with their favorite meal. They called it Death Mountain. The Minish took on a smaller form and made kingdoms in much smaller spaces to avoid conflict. The Deku were rebels and adapted into others' cultures. They were soon cut down into a much smaller race and made a kingdom very much unnoticeable. The Koriki were sympathetic to the Deku and created a forest together with them. They called it the Lost Woods. The Interlopers stayed separated from the others and started to practice magic, and eventually created the Fused Shadows, three powerful shards of magic. And finally, the Oocaa used their extensive knowledge to create a city in the sky.  
The gods saw the rapid incline of these races and saw that while more intelligence entered their hearts, so did their desire for power. They created four mighty spirits to guard the sacred realm, and linked their power to the earth using a creation of theirs; the Triforce Of Power. They also appointed seven sages to guard over the Triforce. These sages' spirits were immortal, but they could take on new bodies every few millenia.  
The Interlopers saw how the other races were quickly climbing over them and adapted by mastering their magic just as quickly. However, this magic was more powerful than they could ever imagine, and as they tasted this power, they wanted more. They used their magic to start a war and became the Dark Interlopers because of their evil, but the gods ordered the spirits to intervene. The spirits sealed the Fused Shadows and banished the Dark Interlopers into another realm; the Twilight Realm. Over time, the Dark Interlopers transformed this world and had grown powerful enough to break through.  
Panicking, the goddesses quickly sealed links to the Twilight Realm and left but one link; the mirror of twilight. With this new creation, the Dark Interlopers came to be known, and to know themselves as "Twili". But, the Twili managed to sneak in a bit more power in, and luck managed them to alter their realm, and the sacred one, to link together at the Hour Of Twilight.

* * *

**All right, so this chapter is done and the next one will be about how the goddesses move the races to Hyrule and how the Oocca create the Hylians. Also, the goddesses disguised themselves as other things, like Oracles (Oracle Of Ages (Nayru) and Oracle (Farore) of Seasons) to prevent another uprising, If it doesn't take too long, it might also include the starting of Hyrule, and some other things... Please keep in mind that, while most of this are facts found in one or more of the games, some are mine, or other fan's theories, or even me guessing. One or two things (none in this chapter) may be me making things up.**


End file.
